La souffrance d'un aveu
by Zejabel-sama
Summary: Il n’aurait jamais cru qu’une telle douleur puisse exister. Et pourtant, la souffrance et la peine, il connaissait, malgré son air toujours joyeux. /spoilers sur le passé de Fye/
1. Chapter 1

**LA SOUFFRANCE D'UN AVEU**

Auteur : Zejabel-sama  
Base : TRC  
Dislaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi.  
Note de l'auteur : Et bien, à l'origine c'était un one-shot sympathique, puis c'est devenu un one-shot angst puis c'est devenu une fic en trois chapitre, dont je n'ai écris pour le moment que le 1 (normal, vous l'avez devant les yeux) et le début du 2.  
Note 2 : Les titres des chapitres indiquent simplement de quel personnage il s'agit, même si c'est évident...

SPOILERS SUR LE PASSE DE FYE

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 - Fye**

Fye souffrait. Il avait mal, très mal. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une telle douleur puisse exister. Et pourtant, la souffrance et la peine, il connaissait, malgré son air toujours joyeux. Cette blessure qui lui déchirait le cœur le maintenait en éveil ou, les rares fois où l'épuisement le gagnait, lui offrait des cauchemars, refusant que le sommeil soit le refuge de son âme. Aussi pouvait-on comprendre que le magicien restât assis, les jambes repliées contre son torse et entourées par ses bras frêles. Sa tête était baissée et ses cheveux blonds en bataille retombaient sur ses genoux. Par moment, il était agité de tremblements, et des sanglots ponctuaient ses journées. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était enfermé, sans boire et sans manger, immobile, refusant de répondre lorsque Sakura ou Shaolan, inquiets, frappaient à la porte. Il refusait même de voir Mokona, qui affichait un visage triste, devant la porte close.

Fye souffrait. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire ce qu'il avait fait. Il aurait dû en rester à sa première idée. Le ninja lui avait tant de fois fait des réflexions sur le fait qu'il ne devait pas se renfermer sur lui-même, lui avait tant dit de s'ouvrir, tant dit qu'il n'était pas dupe de son petit jeu des sourires, que le magicien avait commencé à se sentir en confiance. Depuis toujours, il n'avait eu confiance qu'en deux personnes, parmi les personnes les plus chères à son cœur. La première, c'était son frère jumeau, avec qui il était inséparable malgré l'emprisonnement dans deux lieux différents. La deuxième, c'était celui qui l'avait recueilli, Ashura-O, le roi de Celes. Il lui avait petit à petit redonné un sens à sa vie, une raison d'exister et même une joie de vivre qu'il n'aurait pas crue possible. Par son amour pour l'enfant qu'il était, le roi avait réussi à faire fondre une partie de son cœur de glace. Ces deux là, voulant qu'ils vivent, l'avaient alors fait souffrir. Le premier en sacrifiant sa vie pour celle de son frère, le deuxième en lui demandant de le tuer. Le mage savait que la mort toucherait tous ses proches. Sa mère était morte à cause de lui, lui avait-on tant de fois dit, son pays, Valéria, avait été détruit à cause de sa naissance.

Fye souffrait en repensant à eux, mais en ce moment, il souffrait encore plus à cause d'un autre homme, Kurogane, le ninja de Nihon, dont la place qu'il occupait dans son cœur grandissait de jour en jour. Il n'aurait jamais cru éprouver un jour de tels sentiments pour un homme, et lorsqu'il avait décidé d'écouter la demande du ninja de s'ouvrir davantage à lui, il aurait dû savoir qu'il faisait une erreur. Quelqu'un comme lui ne pouvait connaître le bonheur. Une fois de plus, la scène se déroula devant les yeux emplis de larmes du magicien.

-o-

_Fye s'approcha de Kurogane, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mokona et les deux enfants étaient sortis à la recherche d'une plume, aussi, les deux adultes étaient-ils seuls dans la petite maison. Le ninja était occupé à faire briller la lame de son katana, qu'il avait demandé à Mokona avant qu'il ne sorte. Aussi n'entendit-il pas Fye se glisser derrière lui et placer ses mains sur ses yeux._

_- Qui c'est ?_

_- Lâche-moi, saleté de mage à la noix ! rétorqua le ninja en colère._

_Lorsque Fye avait attrapé Kurogane, celui-ci avait légèrement sursauté et s'était coupé avec la lame tranchante. Le magicien fixa les doigts ensanglantés du ninja et contourna lentement la chaise pour se placer devant Kurogane. Il lui saisit la main et porta doucement ses doigts à ses lèvres. Il sentit le ninja frissonner puis retirer vivement sa main en le repoussant._

_- Mais ça va pas la tête, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?_

_Fye décida alors de se jeter à l'eau, de ne pas mentir, une fois de plus, au ninja._

_- Je... Je t'aime, Kuro-chan._

_Un rougissement marqua ses joues claires un instant. Ses yeux bleus étaient braqués sur le ninja, une lueur d'espoir au fond du regard. Kurogane resta silencieux un moment, puis soupira, poussant le magicien pour pouvoir passer._

_- Dégage, idiot. Tu m'énerves avec tes jeux stupides._

_Puis il était monté dans sa chambre, laissant Fye au milieu du salon, le regard vide._

-o-

Fye sanglota à nouveau en se remémorant cette scène. Depuis, il n'avait pas parlé à Kurogane, qui était parti de la maison pour aider les villageois en échange d'informations sur la plume. C'était probablement mieux comme ça. Mieux pour eux deux.

* * *

Review please !  
°yeux de chat potté°


	2. Chapter 2

**LA SOUFFRANCE D'UN AVEU**

auteur : Zejabel-sama  
base : TRC  
dislaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi.  
note : et oui, le chapitre 2. Il est un peu plus court que le précédent, par contre, mais bon...  
remerciement : Merci à Sedinette-sama, HokutoXtora, Martelca, Lupuline, Sanashiya et KYUUUU pour vos reviews ! J'espère que la suite vous satisfera. Encore un chapitre après celui-ci.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 - Kurogane**

Kurogane courait à perdre haleine, tranchant avec rage les monstres qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Les villageois avaient dit que, quelques mois plus tôt, une lueur vive avait traversé le ciel et atterri au cœur la forêt, dans les grottes sombres et humides dans lesquelles poussaient des champignons. Une fillette avait été retrouvée éventrée le lendemain, alors que ses parents l'avaient chargée de ramasser quelques champignons. On laissait toujours ce travail aux enfants car il était simple et que le plus souvent, ils adoraient aller dans la forêt et les grottes. La petite Miry était parmi ceux qui aimaient le plus cet endroit où elle pouvait rester des heures à jouer seule ou avec ses amis. Depuis le Jour de la Lumière Néfaste, cet endroit était devenu un repère des monstres, où personne n'osait plus aller. Les monstres sortaient rarement de la forêt, et quand ils le faisaient, c'étaient pour chercher leur nourriture au village. Ils égorgeaient tous ceux qui passaient sur leur chemin. Des patrouilles de villageois avaient été formées pour monter la garde et essayer de repousser les ennemis, mais sans succès. Les monstres étaient trop forts.

Kurogane avait alors décidé de partir à la recherche de la plume, et par la même occasion de débarrasser le village des monstres. Il leur devait bien ça, après l'accueil chaleureux qui leur avait été fait. Une maison, qui était pour le moment inhabitée, avait été mise à leur entière disposition, on leur avait fourni des vêtements et de la nourriture, sans rien leur demander en échange. Ici, tout était mis en commun, la propriété privée n'existait que peu et les villageois formaient une grande famille. Les maisons étaient séparées pour l'intimité, mais il arrivait souvent que quelques personnes changent de maison ou prêtent la leur aux voyageurs.

Kurogane tranchait tous les monstres qui s'approchaient de lui, sa lame dansait et sifflait dans le vent avec grâce et précision. Une centaine de cadavres jonchait déjà le sol où l'herbe ne poussait plus depuis l'arrivée de la plume. Le ninja faisait des grands gestes amples et précis, et le sang violacé giclait dans les airs, recouvrant le sol et les cadavres. Cela semblait d'une étonnante simplicité.

Kurogane commençait à manquer de souffle, cela faisait des heures qu'il courait et se battait, sans parvenir à calmer ses nerfs. Un monstre surgit devant lui, qu'il trancha d'un geste précis, avant de recevoir un coup de griffes sur le côté. Trois autres monstres l'entouraient. Sa blessure saignait abondamment.

Kurogane sentit sa tête tourner et tomba un genou à terre, crachant du sang, une main sur sa blessure et l'autre serrée sur son sabre. Il pointait son arme en défense devant lui, il n'avait plus la force d'attaquer. Un rugissement, et les trois créatures bondirent sur lui en même temps, griffes en avant. Deux d'entre elles furent coupées en deux et l'autre transpercée au moment où elle plantait ses griffes dans la gorge du ninja pour lui arracher la trachée. Les deux ennemis étaient immobiles, chacun entre la vie et la mort. Kurogane sentit sa vision se brouiller, ses forces l'abandonner. Il s'écroula en arrière, libérant involontairement sa gorge, et le monstre tomba de tout son poids sur lui, lui comprimant les poumons.

Kurogane avait du mal à respirer, sa gorge, pleine de sang ne laissait passer que trop peu d'air et ses poumons comprimés ne se gonflaient plus. Sa vision était entièrement brouillée et ses yeux vides s'étaient lentement entrefermés. Le sang coulait abondamment de ses deux principales blessures. Il n'avait plus aucune notion du temps. Pendant un moment, le ninja se sentit happé par un froid glacial, mais il résistait comme il le pouvait, il refusait d'abandonner maintenant.

Sa tête tourna, ses paupières se fermèrent complètement pour faire écran au soleil qui lui piquait les yeux.

* * *

Dire qu'à la base c'était un one-shot mignon et guimauve. C'est devenu un one-shot un peu angst (que vous avez presque eu au premier chapitre -la conclusion en moins car c'est devenu un chapitre et non un OS-)  
Donc j'ai voulu ajouter un second chapitre...  
Que nous réserve le 3ème ? Moi, je sais, moi, je sais, je viens juste de finir de l'écrire XD... Par contre il faut encore que je le poste. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews !!

PS : Sana, c'est ta faute ! NA !  
XD


	3. Chapter 3

**LA SOUFFRANCE D'UN AVEU**

auteur : Zejabel-sama, qui s'éloigne discrètement avant de se faire tabasser...  
base : TRC  
dislaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi.  
note : un peu court... je sais... mais si je ne le postais pas maintenant, vous risquiez d'attendre 2 ans XD  
note 2 : Ce n'est définitivement pas un truc joyeux ! Zeja, délivrée des happy end à répétition XD  
remerciements : Merci à Sedinette-sama, HokutoXtora et Sanashiya pour vos reviews !

**

* * *

CHAPITRE 3 - Fye et Kurogane**

Fye était toujours recroquevillé sur son lit, très affaibli. On frappa à la porte, mais il ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait pas la force. Les coups redoublèrent d'intensité.

- Fye-san, je vous en prie !

Shaolan était complètement paniqué. Cela s'entendait dans l'intonation de sa voix. Fye ne répondit rien. Il ne voulait pas se lever pour lui ouvrir. Il ne voulait voir personne. L'archéologue insistait, martelant la porte de ses deux poings.

- Je vous en prie, ouvrez. Kurogane-san a des problèmes !

Le cœur du mage se serra. Fye essaya d'articuler quelque chose, mais un sanglot étouffa ses paroles. Lentement, péniblement, il déplia ses jambes pour se lever, mais il se ravisa et les ramena contre lui. Le ninja n'avait pas besoin de lui. Il ne pouvait rien lui apporter de bon. Les larmes coulaient le long des joues du magicien, replié sur lui-même physiquement et mentalement.

N'ayant aucune réponse, Shaolan frappait encore. Ses coups étaient de plus en plus espacés, comme s'il commençait à se rendre compte que son geste était inutile. Fye entendit des pas s'éloigner et la porte d'entrée claquer. Shaolan était sorti précipitamment.

Les minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles Fye sanglotait en se disant qu'il n'aurait jamais dû venir au monde. On frappa à nouveau à la porte.

- Fye-san ? Shaolan-kun m'envoie vous dire que votre ami est à l'hôpital... Vous devriez venir le voir tout de suite, son état est critique... Fye-san ?

Le villageois soupira et s'éloigna, laissant le mage seul dans la maison. Sakura et Mokona étaient allés au chevet du blessé. Fye ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas affronter le regard du ninja après ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais il ne voulait pas non plus le perdre sans le revoir. Il se leva vivement, prêt à bondir, mais son état de santé ne l'aida pas. Il vacilla un instant, tenant sa tête qui commençait à tourner. Il respira un grand coup et sortit de la pièce sans prendre la peine d'enfiler un manteau. Sa main s'arrêta sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, le temps d'une dernière hésitation. Fye déglutit, ouvrit lentement la porte et partit en courant vers l'hôpital.

¤

Kurogane était allongé dans un grand lit blanc, inconscient. Son état était critique et les médecins pensaient même qu'il ne se réveillerait jamais. Les deux enfants, assis à son chevet, se tenaient par la main, essayant de se réconforter mutuellement, et Mokona s'était roulé en boule à côté de l'oreiller du ninja. La porte coulissa lentement et Fye entra, la tête baissée. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte. Shaolan se leva et se dirigea vers lui, l'invitant à entrer. Un simple regard suffit au mage pour comprendre que l'état du ninja était pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Shaolan observa Fye un instant et baissa les yeux.

- Sakura-hime, Mokona...

Les deux interpelés rejoignirent l'archéologue qui les avait appelés et tous trois sortirent, laissant Fye seul avec Kurogane. Le magicien s'approcha du lit lentement, comme s'il craignait que le moindre mouvement trop rapide ne suffise pour que la dernière étincelle de vie quitte le corps du ninja. Il observa le corps inerte de l'homme qu'il aimait, son regard s'attardant sur la compresse rouge qu'il avait sur le cou. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il se laissa tomber sur une des chaises à côté du lit. Lentement, il glissa ses doigts sous la main du ninja en murmurant inlassablement « je suis désolé » tout en pleurant.

- M... moi... aussi.

La voix du ninja était faible. Fye fixa Kurogane dans les yeux. Celui-ci s'était réveillé.

- Tu... tu n'as pas à être désolé... Tout... tout est de ma faute...

- Je... Non... Je...

Kurogane avait du mal à parler, et chaque mot prononcé relevait d'un effort surhumain. La douleur se lisait sur tous ses traits.

- Tais-toi, lui demanda Fye, le souffle court et les yeux remplis de larmes. Tais-toi...

- Fye... Je...

Kurogane sentait la vie l'abandonner, mais il ne voulait pas mourir, pas avant de faire ce qu'il aurait dû faire dès le départ ! Fye le regardait dans les yeux, sans son habituel masque souriant. Il était vraiment lui-même pour une fois. Kurogane toussa et cracha du sang sous le regard inquiet du magicien. Sa blessure à la gorge commençait à saigner à nouveau.

- Fye... Je... suis... désolé... Je... t'aime...

Les yeux du magicien s'agrandirent de stupeur et des larmes commencèrent à couler à nouveau sur ses joues rougies.

La main du ninja glissa de ses doigts alors que sa tête tournait sur le côté, les lèvres éternellement closes en un sourire apaisé. Ses yeux étaient vides.

Fye s'écroula sur lui, sanglotant à n'en plus pouvoir finir.

* * *

FIN


End file.
